bioniclefandomcom-20200222-history
Piraka Attack
Piraka Attack is a BIONICLE game formerly available at BIONICLE.com. You (the player) play as one of the six Piraka, shooting Zamor Spheres at Voya Nui's Matoran to enslave them with Antidermis. Gameplay Player chooses one of the six Piraka and trying to enslave as many Matoran as possible without being touched or shot by Matoran. The player starts out with three lives; if the player is touched or hit by a matoran then he/she loses one life. After a level is complete, then he/she gains an extra life and moves to the next level. Stats You get to choose from one of the six Piraka to play as. Each of them has a point chart with five available spots for each stat. The Piraka all have their strengths and weaknesses. The stats are: *Strength: How far your Zamor Sphere can be launched (Reidak is good here) *Agility: How fast your Zamors are launched (Vezok is good here) *Speed: How fast your Piraka walks (Thok and Vezok are good here) *Intelligence: How long your power ups last (Zaktan is good here) Power Ups There are power ups which appear in the form of a bluish circle with a symbol. Moving your Piraka over one activates it. Most of them affect your Zamor Launcher and last for an amount of shots depending on your intelligence. *Long Shot: Enables you to shoot all the way across the field and capture any Matoran with one shot. *Rapid Fire: Makes your Zamor fire rapidly as title suggests. How rapid it fires depends on your agility. *3-Way: Enables you to fire three Zamor Spheres at three different angles. *Two-Way: Makes your Zamor fire forwards and backwards from your Piraka. *Speed Up: Makes your Piraka a bit faster for the rest of the level you are on or until you lose a life. *Shield: Makes your Piraka invincible for a few seconds. Shield length varies between the Piraka. Matoran There are six different types of matoran that can attack you. *Ta-Matoran: Are moderately fast and attack you head on with melee. Three hit points. *Ga-Matoran: Very slow but the strongest Matoran, fire rapid water bolts with infinite range. Three hit points. *Le-Matoran: The fastest Matoran, charges around the screen and attacks from behind with melee. (also tries to evade if on last hit point.) Three hit points. *Po-Matoran: Slow and weak, but can come at you in very large numbers, very directly attacking with melee. One hit point. *Ko-Matoran: Moderately slow, fires ice bolts. Three hit points. *Onu-Matoran: Very slow, but fires pulse bolts that get larger the longer they travel, but cannot travel infinitely. Three hit points. Recommended Piraka *Avak- Not very quick, but fires quickly and very far too. Low speed and use of power-ups. *Hakann- Average in all categories- recommended for beginners. *Zaktan- Fires slower than Avak and Vezok, has average speed, and the shortest range, but is very good at maintaining power-ups *Thok- Very fast, pretty good use of power-ups, fires slowly and without much range. *Reidak- Fires the farthest, but slowly. Average speed, not very good with power-ups. *Vezok- Very fast, but fires very quickly, and is very effective with a 3-way power-up. However, worst in use of power-ups. Awards *Ice - complete level 5 *Air - complete level 10 *Rock - complete level 15 *Water - complete level 20 *Lava - complete level 25 *Earth - complete level 30 *Island Novice - complete level 5 without losing a life *Island Master - complete the game with a max of 3 lives lost *Courage - play over 30 games *Slave Driver - capture 100 Matoran *Challenger - play a multiplayer game *Weakling - get a game over without getting any slaves Multiplayer In 2 player mode 2 players compete against each other for higher score. Each player goes through 3 stages of Piraka attack trying to enslave more matoran. Unlike single player, once a player is hit once he or she is instantly losses. Category:Piraka Category:Games Category:2006 External LinksCategory:Online Games * Download Piraka Attack * Play Piraka Attack